


i fancy you (is that so hard to believe?)

by incxndias



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and also soft hope, i just thought it was neat okay, in honor of tonights episode because im sure we're all going to need it, soft josie, they're tiny gays in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incxndias/pseuds/incxndias
Summary: Hope enlists Klaus's help because she wants to try and woo her crush, the one and only Josette Saltzman.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 313





	i fancy you (is that so hard to believe?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Dad?” 

Klaus turned away from his painting to find a worried looking thirteen year old standing in the doorway that connected the house to the back porch. They had been coming to the safehouse every spring break, all of the family settling for the nice view of the countryside over the cramped streets of the French Quarter. 

He smiled at Hope, only just then realizing how much time had passed since she was the little seven year old girl that had gone through things not even the most imaginative person could think of. He set his brush down on the easel and stood up to pull out a porch chair for the redhead. 

He gestured for her to sit down, “What can I do for you, Littlest Wolf?” 

Hope sat in the chair and sat up as straight as possible. She ran a hand through her hair as she carefully searched for the words she would use. She knew that once she so much as hinted toward what she was about to say, her father would most definitely lose all common sense. 

Klaus grabbed the stool he had been sitting on moments before and positioned in so he was in front of Hope. He sat and waited for his daughter to speak. 

It had seemed like minutes of avoiding eye contact with her father, not because she was ashamed, no she wasn’t ashamed at all. She only feared what his reaction might be because she had seen how he was with Aunt Keelin before she married Freya. Or how he still held a threat in his eyes whenever Uncle Elijah would so much as get into a disagreement with her mother. She knew how protective of his family her father was, that’s why she worried. Not for her sake, but for the poor brunette she was undoubtedly about to name once he bombarded her with questions. 

“I like both. I like boys and girls.” Hope blurted, her eyes snapping up to meet Klaus’s. She watched his face, looking for any hint of an over-the-top reaction. 

Klaus only hummed and nodded, his eyes trailing down to the wood below them thoughtfully. 

Hope allowed him time to think, waiting on a response that was sure to come. 

“You know I love you. No matter what,” Klaus said, keeping his eyes on the wood. “I don’t care that you like boys and girls. You know that.” 

“I know.” Hope said, her voice growing a bit shaky before her next words. “That’s not why I told you.” 

Klaus looked up at Hope again, his eyes questioning, “Then why did you tell me?” 

“Because I need your help,” Hope bit her lip before continuing, “I want to… woo… this girl that I like.” 

A smile played on Klaus’s lips and he couldn’t help but let out a long laugh, “You want my help wooing a girl? Any girl would be lucky to have you! Being yourself should be enough to woo any girl that steps within six feet of you!” 

“Dad!” Hope groaned. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I couldn’t help myself,” Klaus’s laughter died down and Hope allowed a small smile to show. “So, you want my help wooing this girl that you like. May I, at the very least, ask who this girl that has won over the heart of my daughter is?” 

Hope looked down shyly and tried to stop the redness that flowed to her cheeks, “Josette… um… Josie. Josie Saltzman,” she said barely above a mutter. 

“Saltzman? One of Alaric’s daughters?” Klaus raised an eyebrow at the last name. 

Hope brought her eyes to meet her father’s once more, knowing what she was about to say would change the way he went about this whole thing. She hadn’t heard much of her father’s epic love stories, as he only had two that he deemed important enough to tell, and even then he hadn’t given very many details. Hope only knew because Aunt Rebekah and her mother had dropped the name several times in passing when they wanted to tease him. 

“And Caroline’s.” Hope held eye contact. 

Klaus looked taken aback, as if he had forgotten the blonde telling him about the craziness that had ensued during Alaric’s wedding. A small smile escaped him. “A Mikaelson through and through.” The smile turned to a grin. 

  
  


“She’s just… she’s really pretty, Dad. And she’s super sweet and caring. She has a resting pouty face and it’s so adorable, but when she smiles it’s like she lights up the room and everyone just instantly wants to get to know her,” the smile on Hope’s face was huge and her eyes were distant as she thought about the younger Saltzman girl. 

“Well, if she gets you looking like that, I guess I have no choice but to believe you,” he put his hands together, almost clapping, “however, if she hurts you in any way, I have no problem going straight to Caroline about it.” 

“You say that as if Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore wouldn’t kick your ass.” Hope raised a sly eyebrow towards her father. He had never been one to chastise her for using curse words, and she loved that she could get away with it because it made what they were doing all the more fun. 

“Oh please, as if Caroline could take me! I would let her win, if anything!” 

“I don’t know, Dad. Auntie Beks has told me stories and it seems the Mighty Klaus Mikaelson used to… dare I say… have a weakness,” Hope feigned a shocked gasp. 

“Well, I believe I need to admit your Auntie Beks into a home. She’s getting quite old!” He yelled the last bit and leaned toward the house, knowing that his sister would’ve been able to hear him either way. 

“Niklaus Mikaelson, don’t you dare make me bring Hayley out there!” Rebekah threatened back. 

Hope and Klaus both laughed uncontrollably at the threat, though both knew that the blonde would have no trouble dragging Hayley out there if the need arose. 

“I think we should get on with it before your aunt decides to plan her revenge,” Klaus whispered to his daughter with a mischievous smile. 

Hope only nodded and wiped away the tears that had been forming in her eyes from laughing so hard. 

“Walk with me.” 

They both got up and left the porch, walking onto the grass and into the open area it overlooked. 

“Now, there are many, many ways to woo a girl. I haven’t met this Josette yet, well, I haven’t seen her since you both were very little, but the Forbes women are very special in their own right.” Klaus smiled at his daughter as if he were letting her in on a secret that no one else knew. “If Josette is anything like her mother, she has an appreciation for dramatics and big gestures.” 

Hope furrowed her eyebrows, “No,” she shook her head. 

“What?”

“That’s Lizzie. Lizzie is the most like the Caroline you knew. You know, popular. I think Josie is more like Mrs. Forbes now. She might appreciate a big gesture every once in a while, but I think she likes to keep things minimal most of the time. You know… more about feeling her affections instead of showing them. I think she would rely on her trust of the other person rather than making them show her how they feel with a grand dinner or something.” 

“You’ve thought this out, haven’t you?” He was surprised by the words that had left his thirteen year old’s mouth. 

“Like I said, Dad. I really like her. I want everything to be perfect if I decide to tell her.” 

“If?” Klaus raised his right eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah. I uh, haven’t quite decided whether or not I should tell her yet or wait until we’re older. Just cause, you know, academics and stuff,” Hope looked down at her shoes. 

“Ah, yes. Academics and stuff. Well, I am glad that my daughter wants to focus on her academics, but the first piece of advice is that you have to be confident in yourself. Sometimes, my Littlest Wolf, you need to go for it without knowing where you’ll end up. Fate has a funny way of playing itself out.” 

“I wouldn’t go as far as calling it fate. I’m only crushing on her,” Hope rolled her eyes. Sometimes she thought her father had too much of a flare for the dramatics. Maybe she would have to call Mrs. Forbes and ask her to set him straight. Or maybe she would just help her mom and Auntie Beks gang up on him the next time they started bickering. 

“Well, the world, in that case, has many ways of working itself out.” 

“Whatever you say, Dad.” 

“Alright then, let me tell you a story and you can take away what you want from it.” 

The both stopped near a picnic table and sat down before Klaus dove into a retelling of one his many adventures. 

  
  


∞∞∞

It was the week after they had gotten back from break and Hope was fidgeting more than normal. She hadn’t activated her wolf side yet, but she blamed it for making her more antsy. She also cursed herself because Hope Marshall had not gotten nervous in all her years at the Salvatore School. Not when performing a seemingly difficult spell, not when one of the wolves would lose control, and not when they found out one of the vampires was a ripper. So, why was she so nervous? 

She had everything set up perfectly. The twins’ birthday had just passed and she figured then would be as good of a time as ever. Hope remembered the smile on Josie’s face when she had handed her the gift she had picked out from New Orleans. The redhead had known Josie wanted to see the city one day, and she planned to make that happen. The bracelet had a simple protection charm attached to it, but Josie had said she loved it. And that it was beautiful. The night Hope had given it to her helped boost her confidence a little bit. 

And now she waited for the brunette to come walking down the pathway into the clearing in the woods where she had set up a table with food and drinks. She really hoped she didn’t embarrass herself and that her dad was right about the whole wooing a girl thing. Maybe she should have gone to Aunt Freya or Aunt Keelin, but she knew they were both huge messes for each other so that probably wouldn’t have gotten her anywhere besides an endless loop of compliments. 

She checked the time on her watch and let out a nervous breath when she saw the few minutes left. She rearranged several things and moved them so they were set perfectly. She made sure that Alyssa Chang was ready with the violin (she may have paid the girl fifty dollars to play for a few minutes) and then poured their waters. Sadly, Alaric had caught her trying to steal some sodas from the kitchens so the Coca Cola’s were a no go. 

Hope checked her watch once more and put her brave face on. She remembered that confidence was key, and she knew that this night may not go according to plan, but at least she tried. At least Josie had agreed to meet her. And at least, Hope knew, they would still be friends if her feelings weren’t returned. 

Not a moment later she saw Josette Saltzman walking down the path and immediately started toward her. She looked back at Alyssa and nodded, then the girl rolled her eyes before playing an iffy rendition of the classical song Hope had given her. 

Josie looked beautiful in a simple yellow t-shirt and jeans, sporting some white converse and wearing the bracelet Hope had given her days before. Hope’s almost sure that her pupils were dilated because she knew she felt as if the air had been knocked out her lungs in the best way possible. 

“Hi,” Hope voiced just above a whisper, offering a smile. 

“Hey,” Josie smiled back excitedly. “What’s all of this?” 

“Well, I uh, I figured that since Lizzie had that guy take her into town tonight for a late birthday dinner you deserve one as well.” 

“Oh, Hope! This is amazing. You really are the best friend,” Josie’s grin grew. 

Hope didn’t know why, but it sort of hurt her knowing that Josie may have only seen her as her best friend. They were so young, there was still plenty of time, Hope reminded herself. 

“Well, I try. I don’t talk to very many people and you’re the first friend I’ve had here. And you put up with me all the time, and I know that must get very tiring,” she teased the brunette. 

“Oh, yeah. I don’t know how I’ve managed to put up with you for this long. You and your sarcastic remarks can really get on my nerves sometimes, Marshall,” Josie played along. 

“I guess I’ll have to work on that then,” Hope grinned and pulled out a chair for Josie to sit in. Once Josie sat, she went across the table to her own. “I couldn’t get very much. Just some beignets my dad sent and then what I found in the kitchens. It’s not a lot, but it was too late of a notice for me to get your dad to let you go anywhere.

Josie had known Hope’s secret. That she was Hope Mikaelson, not Hope Marshall, but she still hadn’t thought any different of the redhead. She knew how hard family names were to carry. They gave you something to live up to, and in Hope’s case, they gave her something to make good again. 

“Well, please tell your dad thank you for the beignets. I missed them over break.” Josie gave her a signature pout before smiling again. 

“I will definitely tell him to send more if it gets you to stop pouting,” Hope laughed. She hadn’t told Klaus that every time he’d send her beignets that she would share them with Josie. She also hadn’t told him that Josie was her best friend. He probably would have chastised her for not coming to him about her crush sooner. 

“But pouting is so much fun, especially because I know you can’t resist it,” Josie laughed. 

“Wow Saltzman, just call me out for being a sucker for you, I guess,” she joined Josie’s laughter, but stopped so she could listen to the girl. Every time Josie laughed, Hope listened. It was a beautiful sound, and the brunette was adorable when she did so. 

Hope then waved Alyssa away, who then stopped playing and grabbed her fifty dollars as she walked by Hope before heading back to the school. 

“So um… I have something to tell you.” Hope said. 

Josie furrowed her eyebrows, “What is it? Is it bad? Oh my gosh, it must be bad if you set something as big as this up,” the girl had started to worry. 

The redhead couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, “No, Jo. It’s okay. Nothing bad. It’s just… I like you. Like… really like you. I have a crush on you, is what I’m trying to say. And I totally understand if you don’t like me back or don’t want to ruin our friendship because I don’t either and-” 

“Hope.” Josie cut her off, her eyes softening with a warm smile playing on her lips. 

“Yeah?” Hope met the brunette’s eyes. 

“I have a crush on you, too.” 


End file.
